Kaname x zero oneshots
by Ayumu smile
Summary: zero is making a visits to Kaname at night and kaname told zero to drink from him. The next day an attack against Zero is planned. Read to know what happened. Not good at making summaries. KanameZero. Yaoi and maybe out of character.


Disclaimers: Not owned. Vampire knight is owned by the respectful owner. Ans if i owned it, there won't be Yuki... just kaname and Zero.

A/N: Might be OOC. Ha Ha(Nervous laugh)

Kiryuu Zero was walking toward Kaname's room. He glanced around nervously to check if anyone was following him. When he reached Kaname's door, he was about to knock when Kaname pulled him inside. Kaname locked the door and turned around to face the frustrated Zero. Kaname giggled quietly.

"Stop giggling!" Zero yelled in a whispery voice. He frowned when Kaname giggled even louder.

Zero walked toward the unsuspected Kaname and gave him a peck in the cheek which Kaname gladly returned with a smile. Kaname brought Zero to sit next to him at the Double-size bed with white smooth satin silk. Kaname looked at Zero with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Zero drink. I know you have been thirsty lately." Kaname demand in that beautiful voice of him, which would make even a singing fairy, became jealous. He tilted his head to one side revealing his neck smooth skin. Zero turned his head at another direction resisting the urge to sink his fangs in that skin and drank the rich taste of Kaname's blood, a pureblood blood. His fangs throb and his stomach twist and churn with hunger that weren't fulfilled. His eyes were blood red. His hands were trembling. Kaname sighed and his heart aches seeing his lover condition.

"Zero, drink my blood!" Kaname stated in a more stern voice. When Zero didn't give up, he put both of his hand on the either side of zero's cheek and turned his face to look at him. And, yes, without a doubt Zero is deprived of blood, and he needs them badly. He pulled Zero closer to him and put Zero's mouth directly at his neck. Zero was trying his hard not to give in to the tempting flesh. But he lost controlled and his vampire side took over. When Kaname felt Zero's fangs sank in roughly to his neck, he groaned. Zero gulped Kaname's blood loudly that Kaname was afraid someone would hear and came to his rescue which he didn't want. When Zero regained his consciousness, he stopped drinking immediately and pulled away from Kaname's neck. Zero looked at Kaname; scared Kaname was afraid of him and would leave him alone like what everyone he knew was doing to him. But all he saw in Kaname's eyes were relief. Relief because he had already drunk and would not dropped to a level E.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Zero choruses, Kaname shook his head and cupped Zero's face in his hand and leaned his forehead to those of Zero's.

"It's okay. I want you to drink it." Kaname was happy. Zero would only show this side of him to Kaname. In front of others he would be a cool and scary kid that would shove his gun in front of others face as if he was going to kill them. Kaname giggled at his thought. He pushed Zero gently to the bed and lay next to him. He placed the cover up to their shoulders. And sleep finally came to Kaname as he saw Zero's contented face beside him. He always feels safe next to Zero and he knew Zero feel the same.

Zero woke up to find that Kaname was nowhere near him. He sits up and glanced around.

"Kaname…Kaname…where are you? Kaname" Zero mumbled looking around to find him. Kaname hearing his secret lover voice poked his head from the kitchen. Kaname walked swiftly toward zero and wrapped his arms lovingly around zero's waist. Zero wriggled out of his grasp and turned around to face him. His face was twisted in fear. Fear of Kaname leaving him. Kaname smiled happily because his Zero loves him to the fact that even leaving him was scary. Kaname shook his head as a sign that he won't leave him. Zero sighed and laid his head on Kaname's well-built chest and snuggled deeper. Kaname giggled because zero's hair was tickling him. He then remembers something. He grabbed Zero's hand and pushes him a bit. He then went to the kitchen and when he came out he was carrying something in his arms…CHOCOLATE CAKE. Zero eyes widen, chocolate cake is Zero's favorite food. But…something is wrong with the cake. It was a bit burnt. Kaname clearly had a disappointment look in his face. Zero need to laugh a bit at this. Kaname frowned; He was specially waked up early to make a food for his beloved Zero only to be laughed at later.

Zero sensed the sudden changed in the air looked at Kaname. 'Did he take it the wrong way?' Kaname looked at his cake; sadness was evident in his eyes.' Yup, he takes it the wrong way from what I meant.' Zero sighed and ran his hand to his hair. He walked slowly towards Kaname and examines the cake. It was only a bit burnt the rest looked just fine. He reaches out and took a piece of the burnt side of the cake and ate it. He smiled and gazed at Kaname. "Umm, it's delicious." Zero stated showing Kaname the side he always hide from others and only showed to Kaname. Kaname smiled, and they both ate the cake till its finish and Zero went to school, going out of the pureblood room, using the window as usual since their relationship is a secret.

Zero always hold back when his hunger attack him. He would still try to swallow his blood pills only to throw them up later. But Kaname always knew when Zero was having a bloodlust attack and concern would latch in his eyes.

"Zero, you're hungry right. Come on drink." Kaname ordered, tilting his head to the side to give room for Zero to drink. Zero turned his head away from the tempting skin. The images of him sinking his fangs in it got way through his mind. He shook his head to clear his mind. Kaname looked at Zero and he was furious that Zero refuses to do so, even though it will only make him much hungry later and if he didn't drink sooner he will lose control. 'He's really stubborn.' Kaname thought and sighed.

Kaname raised his hands and he let his fingers brush white, soft hair that was now clamped to Zero forehead from his sweat. Kaname lips turned into a warm smile and he gripped zero's head and pulled zero into his chest. Zero like the feeling of being embraced by Kaname strong arms. He loved the way Kaname smell. Kaname brought Zero's head to his neck and tense when he felt fangs sank to his skin. He knew Zero is his vampire side right now but he was glad that at least zero is drinking. When Zero comes back to his senses again, he was startled to taste a very familiar metallic taste that is very utterly delicious on his tongue and every inch of his mouth including his throat. He raise his head though he could felt his body was protesting his action since he felt very heavy and when he was on a seating position, his head hurt like hell, The world around him seem to be spinning. He rubbed his temple and looked around him, he was in his room, that was for sure but he doesn't remember going to his dorm or even to his bedroom. He shook his head, trying to kill the migraine. He tried to remember what happened and then it all come to him in a frenzy thought. 'He was drinking from Kaname… Kaname must be tired right now…I must find him.' Zero thought while frantically searching for his Day class jacket. When he was finish with his task of finding-and-wearing-his jacket and shoes he stumbled on his own step while running to search for his lover that had force him to drink and not drinking some from him in return. If other people except for Kaname of course seen him in this expression they would thought 'What ... Zero the prefect that always scares the hell out of them was a klutz that tripped on his own feet.' His face reddens in shame at the thought.' He dashes to the pureblood room. He was stopped by Ruka before he can reach his destination.

"Why are you here Ex-human…? How dare you show your face in this place! "Ruka exclaimed, dangerously which didn't effect zero the slightest.

"Let me passed." Zero Snarled at Ruka in a dangerous tone hopping that the stupid-noble-vampire-woman would get the hint and splintered of so he could get back to his earlier mission; searching Kaname and maybe beat the stupid pureblood. Suddenly Zero found himself being kick by the Vampire and the next thing he knew he was leaning against a broken tree bark surrounded by lots of large trees, he recognized the place as the forest surrounding the School ground since he was a prefect that walked around in the middle of the night trying to make sure the vampires didn't do anything to the human who was only in the opposites building from them. His back was aching so much that he thought he might just sleep in the forest. He choked and coughs. When he was finally done in his coughing fit, Ruka was suddenly in front of him.

"See what you get for being rude to Kaname-sama. I want you ask for Kaname Sama forgiveness and bow to stay loyal to him" Ruka yelled at Zero's face, smirking at Zero weaknesses; he had a fever from not eating blood and he just notice it.

"You wish!" Zero growled being his stubborn self.

But he underestimated the-stupid-noble-vampire guts; Ruka only narrowed her eyes at him and glared. She whistled and some vampires of level E come out from behind the-stupid-noble-vampire-woman.

"These vampires are all my prawn. If I told them to attack you they wouldn't hesitated." Ruka finished the sentence with a sadistic smile and run to other place, Leaving Zero in the forest with hungry-human-eater-vampires surrounding him. 'Darn it, should have guess this kind of thing from a vampire.' Zero growled and stood up.

"I will finish you guys in one blow." Zero smirked and reached into his pants only to find that his Bloody Rose was not in his pants. He makes a comical appearance of grabbing for something that didn't exist and sighed. 'Now how am I supposed to escape from here again?' Zero thought growling clearly annoyed and irritated.

Kaname was just back from feeding his love and he was in a word very happy that his love had already drink but he was also in a very terrible need of blood. Zero had taken too much. Kaname shook his head and went to grab his blood pills and dropped it in his drink. He went to change his clothes and took a bath to erase the blood stain on his neck. After his bath, Kaname went to greet the other vampire in his usual demeanor and went to his class. He sat on his desk and that's when he heard it. The nobles were gossiping as usual but the topic of their conversation was what caught his attention. They were talking about Zero which the other vampires refer to as Ex-human. He growled trying to yell at them to call him at least Kiryuu. But then he heard them talking about how Ruka teaches Zero his status. His blood suddenly boiled in anger and he was clearly furious, angry, whatever term they used to explain the term angry. He stood up and walked out of the class searching for Ruka's aura. He found it and stood face to face with the girl he so want to kill right then and there. He raised his hands; you could practically saw the anticipating gleam of happiness in her eyes. There was a sound of skin hitting skin in a harsh way, Ruka turned her head to face Kaname and rubbed the sore spot on her cheek. Kaname lowered his hands, his body surrounded by a very dark and dangerous aura.

"W-why Kaname- Sama? I didn't do anything wrong." Ruka asked terrified, her eyes were wide and she was trembling from fear and rejection. Tears was hanging from the corner of his eyes.

"Haw dare you go against my order and went to fight Kiryuu-Kun. " Kaname growled angrily. He walked swiftly passed the still-surprised-Ruka and went to save his boyfriend.

Kaname reached the forest in no time at all. Anything for his precious Zero, he thought. He heard a gunshot and ran in a speed that only a vampire can achieve to the place. He saw Zero shooting the vampire but something was wrong he was limping and he was panting which made him worried. He stepped forward and as if they saw a very scary monster, all the Level E vampires stumbled back in fear, their eyes wide and horrified, their mouth hung open and they were shivering, their body trembled from the head to the toe. There were screams and the Level E vampires were gone in a matter of minutes. Zero saw all of this occur and he was thankful and still mad at his boyfriend at the same time. Suddenly he could feel pain creeping up his arm, he gasped and double over. Kaname, of course, heard it and turn his head around quickly and he rushes to his boyfriend side. He scanned Zero's body with his intense, crimson eyes, and his eyes widen when he saw blood oozing out of the skin on his shoulder. He quickly picked Zero's body off the ground and carried him to the nurse's room ignoring Zero's cries of protest.

Zero kept growling much to the nurse displeased, she was only doing this because Kaname-Sama asked her to. When she finished wrapping the bandage around the ex-human shoulders, she quickly looked over Zero's body, making sure she didn't miss any wound unattended or Kaname-Sama is going to punished her. She nodded when she was sure the entire wound had been treated. He went out and Kaname-Sama thanks her and her face lit up at being complimented by her master.

Kaname was worried; he keeps facing back and forth in front of the nurse room like a husband is waiting for his wife to deliver a child, that's how Kaname looked like. When the nurse came out she doesn't seem like she had a bad news and his guessing is confirmed when the nurse nodded to him as a sign that everything was okay. He was glad and let out the breath that he didn't notice he was holding and went inside the nurse room after saying his gratitude to the nurse. He smiled when he saw Zero's annoyed look. He knows that Kiryuu Zero really… really hate to go to the nurse office because he absolutely and definitely hate hospital. Kaname smiles turned into a nervous laugh when he saw Zero glaring at him.

"There's nothing funny about this." Zero growled out, his face though is red beet. Kaname smiled and walked toward Zero, embracing him in a light hug so as not to hurt him more.

"I know… I know... I love you." Kaname confessed and went to kissing Zero.

The End.

A/n: I know crappy ending. I'm sorry; I will try to improve my English. I love YAOI… So if you have problem with boys being intimate with each other, you can push the 'back' button up there. Oh… and I do like to make friends here.


End file.
